Technical Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to syringes and a method of using the same, and more specifically to a multi-cycle syringe that will auto-disable.
Description of Related Art
The World Health Organization estimates, in fact sheet number 234, that twelve billion (12 billion) annual injections occur in developing and transitional nations. Many of these injections occur through the shared use of contaminated needles and syringe assemblies. Bloodborne diseases such as hepatitis B, hepatitis C and HIV/AIDS are transmitted through injections due to unsafe injection practices, such as the use of re-used contaminated needles and syringe assemblies. In many developing and transitional countries, the proportion of the population infected with hepatitis B and hepatitis C exceeds 10 times the prevalence seen in developed countries, and in many of these countries, unsafe injections account for a large proportion of new cases of infection. Thus, the cost of unsafe injection practices in developing countries is high.
One previous approach was to use a pre-filled single direction, single use syringe. A problem with this approach was that the syringe must be filled with a specific compound before being given to the medical professional.
Another approach was to use a syringe wherein the operator is required to physically break or disable the syringe assembly; however, an operator may not follow through with the disabling task.
Another approach was to use a syringe assembly with mechanics to destroy the syringe assembly, such as a stem that pierces a hole in syringe body; however such design may be circumvented as well.
Moreover, the above syringes designs limit the number of cycles or strokes of the syringe assembly to one (1) cycle or stroke before disabling and prohibit their use with medicines and vaccines distributed in a dehydrated and/or freeze dried form, whereby such dehydrated and/or freeze dried medicines and vaccines require a multi cycle syringe to load a wetting agent to activate the medicines and vaccines. It is important to note that such dehydrated and/or freeze dried medicines and vaccines are especially utilized in remote and difficult to reach developing and transitional nations due to their extended shelf life.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a recognizable unmet need for a multi-cycle auto-disable device that is simple to setup, allows for multi-cycle operation, such as applying a wetting agent to dehydrated and/or freeze dried medications and vaccines, thereafter auto-disable, and provides an economically feasible syringe assembly, especially for developing and transitional nations to promote safe and sterile medical care.